No Ordinary Love
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: Liam meets someone who has a profound effect on his life and that feeling is mutual as he helps his friend and discovers a Mutual attraction. He's helping out with the fallout of his friend's mom's addiction...and that Mom...won't leave her son alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:**

M

**Disclaimer:**

I don't know Matt Lanter or Trevor Donovan. I don't know anything about their sexuality or any other person (besides my own) mentioned. This is all fiction, for entertainment purposes only.

He's 17. His body type's large frame with medium muscular definition; his pecs are hairy; medium lightly hairy…his pits are a hairy and so are his pubes…no that would be an inaccurate description: They're a forest; and as for his boxers; they barely contain his thick soft cock that's definitely noticeable in the locker rooms. Hell it's barely noticeable when he wears pants. At times he goes freeballing shocking the guys in the locker room and times he wears boxers.

Right now he's got an addiction: Wrenching on rides

Hey it's better than being addicted to booze or drugs

But since puberty decided to make him a shower…it's taking him some time to get used to his cock being thick and soft at eight inches. His pubes were practically a bush/forest; he liked sporting his two day growth on his beard and liked his hair past his shoulders.

As for his cock fully hard… it…it's practically like a Cadillac he has between his legs.

He wanted to live his own life but his mom… that's a whole load of drama he doesn't need.

His mom drinks way past Frat level of drinking as times she's blacked out or had grey outs, times he had to pick her ass up off of the can asleep and get her to bed, other times she's passed out on the floor.

It's why he REFUSED to invite people over; he didn't want to deal with the drama of anyone knowing…

He shouldn't have to deal with this and yet he has…he grew up with this; with her drinking, talking all slurred then enduring the hits, her drunkenly lashing out at people…

It affected him so deeply that he unknowingly slipped up and Liam knew something was wrong with his friend…


	2. Chapter 2

It was the little things, why he wouldn't have anyone over to his place,

He looked at his boy: Randall Boa Vista as he was wrenching on one of his rides

"How many makes this one?" Liam asked as he heard a groan

"Less than thirty…when I'm not busy I'll give you a detailed count of my rides." Randy groaned out as Liam nodded at that and then when they heard Sonar pulses he saw Randy just drop his head as he then grabbed his cell and slid his finger across the screen then put it to his ear

"What did she do this time?" he asked in a tired sigh then as he nodded he sighed

It was later on when Liam got out of his GTO and went up to his boy's house. He pulled out a wallet and picked the lock to get inside the house and as he did, he could hear sobbing as he went in

Liam found Randy curled up in a ball surrounded by bottles and then he couldn't believe it as he crouched down and put his hand on Randy's face

"Randy…" Liam whispered as he saw Randy look at something and Liam just got up and saw the cabinet doors were opened half of them filled with booze…

"All she cared about is where she was going to get her next drink…and if it's not that…sleeping with guys from Pali-Hall and Beverly High…" Randy whispered at that then he looked at Liam with tears in his eyes

"I…I can't take it! I've been dealing with this since I was a fucking kid and dad walking out on us. Back then; it wasn't bad she went from lightweight to casual to social to high school social then Frat and finally overboard. The Overboard started six months ago…it doesn't matter if I bring home A's or B's all she cares about is the next cock to suck, to fuck and get drunk." Randy replied as he saw Liam get up and then pull Randy up onto his feet

"Where's your room?" he asked as Randy just blindly headed for it and when they got there; Liam walked in and started to find empty duffle bags as it took Liam clearing out his dresser drawer to realize and it was like Liam could sense it.

"No you need to do this…do you really want to continue like this?" he asked as he saw Randy just close his eyes and was wondering why Randy pulled out his cell but all Liam needed to hear was the sounds of three tones and he knew

"My name is Randall Boa Vista…most likely you're seeing my address on your screen… I need the nearest sector car and bus to my house…ever since my dad left when I was four; my mom started a gradual and slow increase in her drinking…six months ago she graduated from Frat drinking to Overboard hardcore drinking…all she cares about is where she'll get her next drink or the next cock to suck or fuck as she's been going through all the males at Pali-Hall and Beverly High from ninth grade to teachers…she buys booze for the students and they party here. And when I hit 15 I had to stop having a life to take care of her when she's like this. I'm requesting help in getting emancipated by judge…it took a really good friend to help me realize that I can't live like this any longer or I'll just lose it and kill my mom." Randy replied with his eyes closed as he nodded at that

"Thank you…"

Liam stood there as he saw Randy then look at him

"No…I made sure she would pay by credit card each time she went out I made sure all she had were her cards…she's not here…you can trace her cell phone." And Randy gave it to the operators as they got a lock on it a few minutes later

When Randy finished, Liam was loading up Randy's Impreza…the one with the Yoo-hoo design as he thought it would be better. And he took some of Randy's gear into his ride…including Randy's Surf boards and wetsuits.

Luckily Liam's parents were gone on a two month honeymoon starting last week so he had the house to himself.

Randy and Liam brought the gear in and into his room as Randy just sat on the bed heavily and Liam joined him. He put an arm around Randy's shoulder and then he heard Randy break down and cry again.

Liam knew that Randy was at the end of his rope…he knew it and he was glad that Randy let him save him.

Liam then eased them onto the bed as he pulled Randy into his arms and stayed like that till Randy fell asleep…which he did a few hours later.

Liam then got up and took off Randy's boots and just stripped him to his boxers and left a note as he went downstairs.

Liam just sighed as he was topless and leaned against the Island counter in the kitchen

He knew that Randy didn't want to admit it, he didn't want it to be real but he knew that Randy took big steps today

Liam also wanted to tell Randy that he was attracted to him; but knew that would have to be put on the backburner till he felt Randy was ready for that revelation.

He just ran his hands through his beard wondering what to do when he just decided to let Randy set the pace

He then went back up as he set down the two liter bottle of Nestea and watched Randy sleep. Randy woke up a few hours later as Liam saw him sit up and look around then at Liam

"Thank you." Randy replied as Liam nodded at that

"No worries man, you're my boy." Liam replied smiling as Randy nodded at that and then Randy looked at Liam

"Lee…thank you for giving me that life line; I really needed it man; I mean I'm going through a lot in my life and my mom and her drunken acts and her crap is 80 percent of it." As Liam looked at Randy

"What's the rest of it?" Liam asked as Randy sighed

"I've discovered that I have a thing for guys and you're the only person I want to know. I just don't want to lose…" Randy started as Liam moved over and put a comforting arm around Randy's waist

"It's cool with me man, I just want you to be happy." Liam replied as Randy nodded at that and sighed as he felt a big weight was lifted off of his shoulders at that.

"Nothing is going to change between us; you have me and the others…besides if Ryan, myself, you, Harry and Navid could handle Ethan coming out of the closet and dating George…we can handle anything." Liam replied as he saw RJ smile

"Yeah, there you go; that's what I want to see." Liam replied as Randy looked at him

"Half of my cars are at Santa Monica Airport hangar 6 and 7; Lee…does it make me bad in the way that I stopped caring about her? I haven't been able to have friends over, hang out, or do what I want to do because of her." That's when Liam saw Randy turn on the light; and moved it so Liam could see; he saw the wound on Randy's right arm that's as wide as two fingers spread. Part of the skin looks like a skin graph after having surgery on the arm; pins being placed inside and he had the option to go under the knife again to clear it up but he never did.

Liam took Randy's right arm into his hand and he felt Liam tracing it as he KNEW he did the right thing by getting Randy out of there.

That week;

Their relationship increased, and in the locker room during gym, Liam was there for Randy as they showered together before and after… and during class Liam was there when they saw the news break the story about his mom.

They saw Randy just start to spaz out Volcano style…and Liam was trying to get Randy to look at him so it took him five times to bitch slap Randy enough to distract him.

Liam then took Randy and slammed him into the wall and in an authoritative tone

"Randall I want you calm, I want you cool NOW!" Liam barked out as he saw me staring at him and then slowly nod as he nodded too

He also knew who the hell was responsible for leaking it and he would deal with Naomi when he got back

_50 minutes later_

Liam kicks in the door and storms over to Naomi lifting her up out of her seat and slammed her into the wall.

He then held her head straight as he stared into her eyes making damn sure that she was looking right into his irises.

"Look here, you bleached blond bitch. Just because I WON'T go out with your sorry skank ass; does not give you the fucking right to go blab to the press and the media. So I'm going to tell you what _I'm_ going to do. I'm going to go watch him and hope he doesn't try and take his life again for the sixth time over his mother's drinking…I have a feeling that Randy would know exactly what criminal charges you did as would the cops. Mess with me or him; and you'll be asking yourself "Why do I get the feeling I'm not carrying enough life insurance?" right after seeing me and Randy." He then stepped back as Naomi looked horrified and Liam left as he could hear her start to cry.

When he got home, he found Randy…in the Jacuzzi taking a long soak

"Is there room for one more?" Liam asked as he started to get undressed while he saw Randy had his eyes closed


	3. Chapter 3

"I think so why you ask?" Randy asked and then when Liam was fully naked he hopped in making Randy look at him to see his grin at that and that made Randy smile as well. Liam then turned Randy around and pulled him into his arms as he heard Randy sigh in relaxation and enjoyment

Liam found himself to be more at peace when he was with Randy than ever in his life and he wanted him so fucking bad

And five minutes after Liam joined Randy in his soak

"Lee…I'm nervous." And it was like Randy could tell Liam was opening his mouth

"Not about my mom and her problems…about us: I've fallen for you hard, heavy and fast and GOD do I want you Lee; but the reason I'm nervous…my only experience has been with dildos that are solid 11" long." Randy replied as Liam realized and turned Randy's bearded face to look at him

"I have no problems with you being a virgin…" he replied softly as he then leaned in and they kissed in the Jacuzzi letting it get hot and heavy and then Randy started breathing in Liam's scents as it got him hornier and when Liam found one of Randy's hot spots he hear Randy moan out his name.

Liam then saw Randy get up and dry off as he grinned joining him and then took Randy by his hand back to their room as Randy was busy with a tongue kiss; Liam eased him onto his bed and then started to fondle him while moving in for his hairy tits.

Randy groaned at that as he then watched Liam give him head and he was just watching it and enjoying it as he surprisingly didn't jerk up when he felt Liam start to blow him.

He just moved his hips up and down slowly not wanting Lee to gag and he couldn't believe that this was happening

"Fuck…so fucking good." Randy groaned out and after ten minutes of being blown by Liam, he saw Liam pull back as he moved over and took Liam's half hard cock into his mouth.

He was going easy on it taking at first taking nine inches…and as he was getting better while giving head, he felt Liam start to fondle him while he went deeper and found his nose buried into Liam's hairy pubes and then Liam tapped Randy's legs as they then went 69

"Damn your scent's driving me crazy." Randy groaned out as Liam smiled back

"So is yours." Then Liam got Randy onto his back as he felt himself up while looking at Liam

Liam then leaned close to passionately tongue kiss Randy hearing his moan at that. Then Liam kissed his way down Randy's body and went back up for his tits then those lips of Randy's. and then Liam moved Randy's hand off of his cock and started to blow him while feeling Randy's hands going through his hair and hearing him moan out Liam's name.

Randy pulled a willing Liam up for a tongue kiss to feel up his ass and then Liam straddled Randy's pecs so he could gently face fuck Randy. Randy groaned into the blowjob as he felt Liam stroking him off

Liam then pulled Randy back as he didn't bother to tell Liam about how big he is when hard knowing it would make him even more nervous so Liam then started to work on Randy's hairy ass as THAT surprised Randy

Randy was just moaning, groaning and thrashing on the bed as he's never been eaten out before and yet he's really enjoying it.

And as for Liam…he couldn't believe how super fucking sweet Randy's hole was but hell he knew that if his doc told him to lay off sweets, he'd tell him sure and just eat Randy out till he got his fill.

Liam groaned as he fondled Randy's hairy balls and just enjoyed Randy's combined scents of cedar, white pepper, musk, Dark woods, Vetiver and spice…

And Randy got so into being eatened out he just shoved Liam's head deeper feeling Liam chuckle at how horny Randy got. Then Liam moved up to tongue kiss Randy and let him know what his ass tasted like. He then pulled Randy into his arms feeling him up and then Liam was eased onto his back as Randy started to grind against him while they were tongue kissing.

Liam didn't want to rush it… then he got Randy onto his back as he pulled out his bottle of Astroglide and used it on Randy's hole and his cock.

Liam went slow in entering Randy, he ignored how easy he slid inside of Randy remembering that his boyfriend used dildos.

Soon he heard Randy groan in brief pain as Liam sighed at that being inside of Randy and it took every ounce of strength Liam had NOT to fuck Randy's brains out.

So he went with slow thrusts hearing Randy sigh and moan with pleasure and Liam was enjoying himself too; as he saw Randy just locking eyes with him and felt Randy's hand curl up with his creating that Lover's knot

Soon Liam's lips were once again kissing Randy's as he felt Randy move his legs wrapping them around Liam's waist

Soon Randy had an orgasm as he moaned out Liam's name and Liam moved in for his neck as he kept going thrusting in and out of Randy at that speed. And sometimes Liam liked to make Randy groan while on his cock by going balls deep a little hard

Randy was just enjoying this and milking it for all it was worth while Liam kept taking Randy's cherry with every inch; he couldn't believe how fucking tight Randy was

The emotions, feelings and sensations each other were feeling were intense for them as the orgasms were powerful and soon Liam went faster knowing it was what they both wanted. Liam then got Randy onto his belly as he slid back inside of him and Randy had his eyes closed and moaning in pleasure while holding onto the sheets as Liam plowed his ass

An hour into it; Liam was on his back as Randy was riding him and Liam helped him out

They stayed like that as their lips were busy once again and so were the orgasms of pleasure

Liam then grabbed Randy's cock and started to stroke him off and soon Randy had a POWERFUL orgasm that had him moan out

"Oh god Oh Liam Oh God!" and seconds later Liam moaned out

"Oh god oh Liam Oh god." As his orgasm was powerful too.

Liam kept going whacking Randy off and hearing Randy's moan as some of Randy's load landed on Liam's pecs…the rest in Liam's mouth as that pushed Liam over the edge and Liam moaned while blowing his load inside of Randy's no longer virgin hole and that made Randy blow another load at that.

Randy then fell into Liam's arms smearing his cum between their pecs and as Liam was gasping

"This better not be just one round." Randy groaned out as Liam smiled at that

"I'm glad you were able to take my foot of solid cock for two hours and 45 minutes." He replied as Randy smiled at that

"Let's go."

Randy and Liam both discovered that the other can blow enough loads to fill those small Arizona bottles and as Liam pulled out of Randy's cum filled hole, he then grabbed those cheeks and spread them seeing his cum was pouring out of Randy

Randy then moaned when he felt Liam start to eat and slurp then was surprised when Liam tongue kissed him; and he could taste Liam's cum and himself in it as he swallowed it just when Liam did too.

He found himself lying in Liam's arms grinning at that

"Oh wow…" Randy groaned out as then they showered and changed the bed

While Randy was downstairs up to doing dinner, Liam heard his boyfriend's cell go off as he grabbed it and saw a number he didn't recognize as he slid his finger on the talk icon till it changed and he put it to his ear

"Randy Boa Vista's cell…" he replied as he listened

"He's downstairs, hold on." He replied as he then walked naked to the kitchen

"Baby it's your Lawyer…" Liam replied as he heard "Speaker" and when he pulled back he saw the screen light up as he hit it and set it on the counter

"Yeah." Randy replied

_"Mr. Boa Vista, I was able to get your mother's court date to occur right after your emancipation hearing, Tomorrow; I figure you'd want to get it over and done with as fast as possible."_

"No worries…and thanks."

"_Also you need to know this as your mother tried to sleep with me to keep me from telling you. Your grandmother left you everything and even had a house built for you in Beverly Hills…"_

"She kept a lot of shit from me." Randy replied

"_You inherited $200 Million."_

That's when the lawyer heard the sound of someone fainting

"_Randy?"_

"That was my boyfriend who fainted." Randy replied as he looked at Liam grinning


	4. Chapter 4

Later on they were watching TV when Liam started to stroke Randy's cock and Randy just smiled at that and then watched Liam slide on a Fleshlight and start to stroke him off

His eyes went wide as Liam had a smug smile

"I see we've never used this kind of toy before huh?" he asked and when he got his boyfriend close; he pulled off and whacked him while angling his cock into his glass and Randy just moaned as he blew his load while leaning his head back

Liam was just grinning as he was getting Randy's cum into his smoothie and when he finished, he kissed Randy's cock and stirred it up.

He then took a swig enjoying the taste of Randy's cum and the smoothie then gave it to Randy to taste as he liked it too

"If you wanted my cum in the smoothie…" Randy started as Liam smiled

"It just came to me to see how it would taste with the smoothie." He replied as Randy nodded at that then he hit a button

"Dial Ryan Cell." Randy replied and then he grinned

"Hey horny fucker…listen I'm gonna need your help and Harry's help as I have court tomorrow…actually it's a double duty as I have to deal with an emancipation trial and putting my mom in jail as I know that if she does outpatient she'll won't go back…and she may try and fight it…thanks I'll call you back before I go to sleep and let you know the time and court room…thanks man." And then Randy watched Liam get him hard again as he saw Liam measure Randy's cock

"Fuck, you're as big as me." He replied as Randy watched Liam lube up Randy's cock and he watched Liam take Randy inside of him as they both groaned and wound up having a slow love making session on the living room couch.

The next morning we were wearing Court clothes as they were there and so was Ryan and Harry for support.

First up was the emancipation and when the judge looked at Randy

"Randall Boa Vista…you do know that if you proceed with this you will be financially cut off."

And that's when Randy's eyebrows went up and turned to his mother who was sporting a smug smile

"Your honor…at this time all the documentation given to you by my mother I would consider highly compromised… My lawyer happened to be the same one who created my late grandmother's will." Randy replied as the Judge whipped her head to look at my mother

"She knows that my grandmother disowned and disinherited her from the will leaving me the sole heir and she is trying to use the court and yourself to go against what was put on the will as well as the video will that was made." 

"I also took it upon myself to get sworn Video affidavits of every single liquor store that she went to and even did the same to the students she gave beer to as well as sexual favors...if you grant Randall…" he winced as he went "Randy's emancipation he has a strong support group in his friends, including Ryan Matthews his English teacher at West Beverly High and his principal Harry Wilson. He already has a compound in Beverly Hills and can be ready to move in whenever Randy chooses. His mother is the source of all his problems and if his mother were to be sent to Jail…"

"Shut your trap about the Objection that you're just dying to say." Randy stated as his mom's lawyer's jaw just dropped at that

They then watched all of the video affidavits from clerks, the students she slept with, their pissed off parents…drug counselors, rehab doctors, therapists, High school teachers, friends…all of them stated the same thing when she got that drink or cock she didn't care as long as she got satisfied.

"Randall where would you like the court to send your mother?" She asked

"The North Pole, Alaska, And Antarctica at McMurdo's Brig or to be more direct: Leavenworth and have it leaked to the inmates that this…Velociraptor likes to seduce and get sons drunk enough to sleep with."

The judge had had ENOUGH of Randy's mother

"Randy you want your mom in Leavenworth? DONE! I hereby grant your emancipation and for you to continue to recover from your mother's inflictions and damages." She replied

Randy was so damn happy he _RIVERDANCED_ happy as hell and also to piss off his mom as she hated it

AND he pulled OFF mirroring the Riverdance at Radio City with Colin

Liam, Harry and Ryan were laughing along with the Judge and Bailiff

As they were walking out Ryan looked at Randy

"Okay you were able to pull it off incredibly well and yet you're not Irish." He replied as Randy grinned at that

"My secret." He replied as he put his hand on Ryan's bearded face

"I know who you're dating as does Liam, but if you ever want to pull the wool over his eyes…come by my place and I'll have something for you to do that with…" Randy replied as Ryan was interested

So Randy took Liam on by to see his new place and Liam didn't mind Randy driving his GTO… actually it turned him on when he did that and when they got there; they saw the house as they couldn't believe it

"Holy shit" they both replied and as they went inside and looked around the other could hear swearing like crazy

Randy found Liam on the ground and as he just slid and dropped to his knees he saw something out the corner of his eye and he looked to see two different TV's but it was what they were that made him realize that Liam didn't collapse; he passed out…that and he saw the tent and the discoloration in his jeans.

That pretty much told Randy that Liam passed out while blowing his load. So he did the only thing he could do: he opened up Liam's pants and sucked up what was left of that cum.

He then looked at the TV's as one side had multiple that were 103" HDTV LCD plasma screens by Panasonic and the other side: 108" HDTV LCD plasma screens by Sharp

He realized that Liam never knew that screens as big as this could be made for the home so when Liam woke up, he found Randy with a notepad was writing down stuff

Then he felt lips on his neck and kissing him making Randy smile at that

"Horny fucker." He replied as Randy grinned at that

Liam then pulled himself up onto the pool table and just splayed there as if to say "Come and get me"

"So what are you up to?" he asked as he heard

"If you think I don't notice that you're lying on the pool table practically wanting me to fuck you on it think again. I'm busy writing down which room I want which TV in and in some cases two TV's maybe same size maybe different sizes."

Liam nodded at that

"So far I have two 108's for the game room, a 103 for my or our office, a 108 for our bedroom, a 103 for the living room, spare rooms get the 103…as for the indoor pool, hot tub and wet bar that gets the 108…"

"How the hell are you going to hook all of this up cable wise?" he asked

"Lawyer set that up for me as well as the Internet service and phone lines."

"How many?" Liam asked

"One for my MFC the other for the house." As then he looked at Liam and walked over to kiss him hearing Liam moan out in pleasure

Then Randy pulled back

"You think you have a set of coveralls at home?" Randy asked as Liam thought about it "I should why?" He asked as Randy smiled at that

"I Think…there's an engine that needs a hands on inspection and may need to be lubed with a specific kind of transmission fluid to get it purring like a '65 Mustang…" Then Randy turned around and walked out saying "The clutch may also need some work as we don't need to be in school till Monday thanks to the week off."

Liam couldn't believe it that I was using shop talk to get him horny.

_And it worked!_


	5. Chapter 5

It was like…HOURS after Horny Liam made love to Randy so many times till Randy blacked out with a SMILE on his face

Liam was smoking one of Randy's cigars as he just exhaled

"Damn that was the best I ever had!" and then he heard the phone ring as he grabbed it and saw it was Dixon as he answered it

"Hey Dix." Liam replied then listened

"What are you talking about? You didn't call me or Randy…" Liam then found Randy's cell and he knew the design password as he drew it and saw it unlocked. He then saw a voicemail icon as he then hit the phone icon then saw the call listings come up showing Dixon did call hours ago

"Oh shit…" Liam stated in disbelief then he heard Kelly's voice as he sighed

"I don't need to explain to you what I was doing with my boyfriend…although I'm sure you've done it when you were a teenager. Our phones were in another room of Randy's new house…more like in the kitchen and we were upstairs. I can't give you the damn number to his house if he hasn't set up the damn phone lines with the phone company!" Liam stated as he listened to Kelly then he just looked at the cell then he put it back

"Sure…I'll tell Randy to stop having sex with me and then, I'll tell God to knock it off with the rain and lightning, get North Korea to actually cooperate with the United States, get the debt of this country down to five million…and for you to fuck off and stop nagging me!" he yelled as he hung up pissed off

He didn't care if it would bite him in the ass then he looked at Randy asleep as he leaned over to move a strand of hair behind his ear and after he did that; Liam discovered….something… _else…_

He just sat there with an unreadable look on his face as he just got up and came back with a can of Febreze

"What the hell did you…oh…that's right…" then he grabbed a notepad and wrote on it

"Note to self: Never let Randy have over $50 worth of Mexican, Greek, Jamaican, Italian, Brazilian or Tex-mex or even Miami style foods if you plan to fuck him." Then he just dropped his head as Randy let out another one

"RANDY!" Liam called out raising his voice as he just shook his head and then opened the bay doors sighing in relief.

Then Liam heard a weird tone coming from Randy's cell as he grabbed it; unlocked it to see _Cell signal being traced by Navid_

He realized that they were on their way over so he just turned both phones off

When Navid got there with the others, Liam was topless as he was in the kitchen ignoring the pounding on the door…and then he had enough as he flung it open to see Kelly glaring at him

"We needed your help to find my sister and you're up here getting your swerve on?" and as Liam was about to answer they heard

"Now looky here you blonde annoying bitch." As they looked to see Randy wearing a silk robe with silk PJ's as he walked up to them

"You obviously found Silver before she got on the train to Kansas, took her to God Sam or another hospital and discovered she's bipolar but considering her sister I wonder if it skipped a generation." Randy stated as Kelly's eyes went wide and she tried to slap him, but he caught her wrist

"Lady…I'm not giving the school my phone number as they have no genuine NEED to call…now Ryan…you know how I can get." Randy warned as Ryan held his hands up nodding at that remembering all too well

But Kelly was just nagging and nagging and nagging, then it hit Randy as he grinned

"So…has _Dylan_ been at home to see his son?" Randy asked as NOW her eyes narrowed

"You son of a bitch." She stated as he grinned at that saying "Hey, it's not my mom I'm fucking now is it?" and then Ryan was pulling her back as Randy looked at Liam

"All of a sudden, I'm in the mood for a _fish_ fry…cause damn that's so good." As Kelly just closed her eyes and just shook her head slowly at that

"Now…Ryan, Harry you two can stay if you want but the Blonde needs to get the flying fuck off of my property." Randy stated as she just lunged at him who just leaned back then they just saw him do the bunny hop but at the Hop-hop-hop- he moaned out Dylan's name three times as it just infuriated Kelly

"Now don't even think of trying to suspend me as we're not on school property and the school board would find that to be very interesting…a student given detention or suspension and because he was on his own property too…" Randy warned as they left while Ryan indicated that he would call Randy later on

Randy closed the door as he knew Liam was still there

"All over Silver?" as Liam nodded at that and sighed

"Pretty much." He replied to see Randy looking at him again

Two hours later, Randy was walking back with two big bags as Liam helped him out

"Just what did you get?"

"Clams, Mussels, Scallops, Haddock, Tuna, Salmon Ten pounds of live crawfish, four pounds of seaweed, five two pound lobsters, two big bags of corn and potatoes."

"You said _Fish Fry_." He replied as Randy nodded

"That's what the five pounds of combined Blue fin shark, Salmon, Cod and Haddock are for." He replied as Liam realized

"The Seafood boil's for another night." He replied

"Tonight…Just gotta keep the Lobster's in water then the same thing for the crawfish."

Five minutes later Liam was watching Randy fry up the shark fillets and when one was ready he took a piece to try it out and he could NOT believe how incredible it tasted

"Holy fuck…" he stated

"I told ya they're good." As Liam nodded at that

"I think I just got addicted to Blue Fin Shark." Liam replied then Liam's cell went off as he answered it

"Hello…hey mom…what do you mean the plants are dead? Really? It's been a month? Where have I been?" Liam asked as he looked at Randy for Advice


End file.
